The Heroic Alliance Episodes (Season 3)
List of Season 3 episodes of The Heroic Alliance. 27. '''Legends of the Mindless Destroyers! Part 1: '''Teaser: While fightning the Demonic Allaince. Captain Heroic and Demon accidently unleashed the Mindless Destroyers which they can kills the Heroic Family. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance and the Demon Alliance team-ups to stop the Mindless Destroyers. But more keeping coming and they hides in the Multiverse Carrire where everyones hides in. Now, they must think of a plan to destroy the Mindless Destroyers. However, Captain Heroic, Jr. feel strange and about to transform into a monster. So Captain Demon leds the alliance to destroy the Mindless Destroyers which the King and the Queen has returns. In the end, Captain Heroic, Jr. has transform into Dark Captain Heroic, Jr. of the Darkside which Captain Demon fear what he has become. Fight Song: The Only Hope For Me Is You by My Chemical Romance (2x) 28. '''Legends of the Mindless Destroyers! Part 2: '''Teaser: A recap for the pervious episode, Dark Captain Heroic, Jr. begins to almost kills the King and the Queen, Captain Demon try to stop him which he kills his arch-enemy. With Fluttershy tries to stop this until Dark Captain Heroic, Jr. left because he have a crush on Princess Luna?! Main Plot: With having two crisis: Captain Heroic, Jr. becomes Dark Captain Heroic, Jr. and the Mindless Destroyers' invasion. The Heroic Alliance and the Demonic Alliance must find a way of how to end this crisis, once and for all. While at the middie of the episode, the King has Maria and turn her into a hedgehog which Shadow becomes evil which Dark Captain Heroic, Jr. saves her and take her into a cave which Shadow find her. In the end, Captain Heroic, Jr. turn back to normal and the King and Queen with their Prince and Princess and the great crisis has beguns. Fight/Chase Song: Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects (3x) 29. '''Legends of the Mindless Destroyers! Part 3: '''Teaser: A recep from the two previous episodes, Captain Heroic, Jr. and Captain Demon begins a master plan of how to destroy the Mindless Destroyers, once and for all. Main Plot: As Captain Heroic calls the other captins to battles the King, Queen, Prince and the Princess and stop the Mindless Destroyers. During the fight, Maria was about to be kills by the Prince's Mindless Blast which Shadow save her and gots kill which make Maria mad and turn into a hulk-sized monster. Captain Heroic, Jr. used his healing powers to being Shadow back to life and Maria was cured from her hulk-sized troubles. Captain Heroic, Jr. and Captain Demon battles the King, Queen, Prince and the Princess where the Killer Klowns show ups and help thems along with the Alieninators and other heroes and villains to defeat thems. Captain Demon made the ultimate sacrifice and disband the Demonic Allaince. In the end, the Heroic Family picks Shoutmon as a new member of the Heroic Alliance which make him happy. Fight/Chase Song: Real World by The All-American Rejects (2x) 30. '''Light, Camare and Action!: '''Teaser: After the Demonic Alliance disbanded, Bowser keep having nightmares on the Demonic Alliance disbanded. Captain Demon and Heroic gets kills by the Mindless Destroyers. Later, his family and everyones his know along with the other captains, heroes and villains was killed until he wake ups and decides to forgot about it and worried about it because it's must be true. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance begins throwing a party after the Mindless Destroyes' defeated and the Demonic Alliacne disbanded. Until, they see a poster which said: "The Heroic Alliance: The Movie" which kinda makes the Heroic Family happy and goes to Hollywood Cove. After that, they play as themselves. However, someone is turning their movie into a horror movie which the Heroic Family hate its the most. They must slove the mystery of how turning the movie into a spooky horror movie. However, one by one, most of the Heroic Alliance members begins to disappears or kidnaps or found being killed! Will Captain Heroic, Jr., Lady Heroic, Lady Heroic, Jr., Dante, Twilight, Spider-Man, Optimus Prime, the Ninja Turtles, Goku and Captain Heroic finds out who is doing those horrible things before they gets disappears or kidnap or being killed!?! Fight/Chase Song: 31. '''The Singel from Outer Space!: '''Teaser: When the Klowns are hanging out in their HQ until they meets the Alieninators which they plan to destroy the Heroic Family, Once and for all. Main Plot: When the Heroic Family gets a strange single from deepest in outer space, they decides to go without the Heroic Alliance while they battles Bowser and his army. However, the singel was turn out to be a trap sent the Alieninators and the Klowns! Will they find a way out while waiting for the Heroic Alliance to rescue? Fight/Chase Song: Rise by Skillet (x2). 32. '''The Pizza Cats!: '''Teaser: When the Heroic family meet Samurai Pizza Cats and then team up. Seymour Cheese, Bill Cipher and Packbat dressed up as the hero warlocks to steal the heroes' weapons and powers. Main Plot: When the Heroic Alliance are leaving from a party, they ends up teleporting to the Little Tokyo by Megatron, Bill Cipher, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard and Packbat. Will the Samurai Pizza Cats and the Heroic Alliance saved the Little Tokyo from the villains, defeated the villains and teleporting the Heroic Alliance and the family back to the original place? Fight/Chase Song: 33. '''The Island of Monsters!: '''Teaser: Shoutmon finds a island that the monsters lives here such as Godzilla, Gargoyles, Count Duckula, Ickis, Oblina, Krumm, Dr. Cockroach, and Jack Skellington. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance and family goes to The Island of Monsters which Count Duckula (with the helps of Bowser, Bower, Jr., Megatron, the Oogie Boogie, Dr. Eggman, King Dedede, the Masked Mutant and Lord Zedd) who plan on turning everyones into monsters! The Heroic Family and alliance must their evil plans, once and for all. However, the villains used the same book (from Ep. 15. Clash of the Star Warriors) to turn the Heroic Family into mindless monsters which works. Will the Heroic Allaince, Jack Skellington, the Graygoyles and the others to saves the day? Fight/Chase Song: 34. '''The Case of the Missing Heroic Family!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 35. '''Revenge of the Killer Klowns from Outer Space!: '''Teaser: Atomic Betty remember how she joins the Heroic Alliance. Meanwhile, the Klowns begins a revenge plan on the Heroic Family. Main Plot: As the Klowns begins a invasion on Angeloplis and kidnaps Greger, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy which the Heroic Family and Alliance must saves him. However, the Klowns has sent a trap for the Heroic Family and the Heroic Alliance! Fight/Chase Song: Killer Klowns by the Dickies (3x). 36. '''The Fate of the Future! Part 1: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 37. '''The Fate of the Future! Part 2: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 38. '''The Fate of the Future! Part 3: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 39. '''Aftermath! Part 1: '''Teaser: The Heroic Family begins to have nightmares about Deathodex returns. Until, they wake ups Main Plot: As the Heroic Family and alliance battles the Decepticons, Emperor Marvo, Bowser, the Koopalings, Slappy, Dr. Eggman, the Deadly Six & Captain Psycho. After that, they find a note which said "I must protect Princess Luna" which begins to confused the Heroic Family and alliance. Until, they goes to Ponyville to find Princess Luna in danger when she kidnap by Tirek. Until, she was saved by Dark Captain Heroic, Jr.?! How the heck is this possibly that Dark Captain Heroic, Jr. alive and become real?! Does he really have a crush on Princess Luna?! However, Captain Heroic, Jr. and Captain Anti-Demon (which his now called himself) must saves the others from two surviving Mindless Destroyers. Fight/Chase Song: 20th Centurt Boy by Powerman 5000 (1st), Monster by Paramore (2nd) & Top Of The World by the All-American Rejects (3rd). 40. '''Aftermath! Part 2: '''Teaser: A recap from the pervious episode, Captain Heroic, Jr. and Captain Anti-Demon still battles the two surviving Mindless Destroyers until they was saved by Bowser & the Koopalings. They begins to hatch a master plan on how to defeat the two Mindless Destroyers while they on about to be crush on the two giants Mindless Destroyers! Main Plot: In order to defeat the two Mindless Destroyers (who are now begins talking, turning into giants, teleportal, know kung-fu, become smart and know their weakness), Captain Heroic, Jr. Captain Anti-Demon, Bowser & the Koopalings 41. '''The Gender Switch Adventures of Spider-Man!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 42. '''Horrorland!: '''Teaser: The Heroic Family and alliance team-up with the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce to stop the Skeleton King, the Demons Bros, Freak Arms, Savage, Yellow Goblin and Mrs. Witch. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance got kidnap by the Horrors and the Heroic Family goes to the rescue. However, the Heroic Family are caught by the ghost of Captain Demon which the Horrors caught thems and trap both Heroic Family and Heroic Allaince in a maze which they must find a way out when they must faces their greatest fears. Meanwhile, Captain Anti-Demon (along with Ultra Magnus, Agent Venom, the Phantom Ranger, Silver the Hedgehog, ) battles the Alienzoids and later their king, Emperor Brolyellow. Fight Song: Free by Chris Madin (x2). 43. '''The Maze of Death!: '''Teaser: While fighting Savage, Yellow Goblin, Freak Arms, the Demons Bros and Amanda Rosefield, the Heroic Family and Alliance are seen under attacks by a unseen enemy which he or she beat thems and take thems to a huge truck. Main Plot: The Heroic Alliance and Family woke ups where the Heroic Family's old enemy, Dr. Maze-a-Lot's where he used a machine that cause the Heroic Family to do nothing. The Heroic Alliance and Family must find a way out. However, Dr. Maze-a-Lot's sent two super-powered Minotaurs and the Killer Klowns to hunt down the Heroic Family and alliance. Will they find a way out and gets the Heroic Family back to normal in time to stop Dr. Maze-a-Lot's? Meanwhile, the King of Alieninators begins a powerful and unstopped plan which will destroy the Heroic Family and alliance. Fight/Chase Song: I'm Alive by Shinedown (1st) and Soundgardan by Live to Rise (2nd). 44. '''The Heroic Games! Part 1: '''Teaser: When the Heroic Alliance arrives to learn that the Heroic Family being them because, the Heroic Games. Main Plot: 45. '''The Heroic Games! Part 2: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 46. '''The Heroic Family vs. the Heroic Alliance!?!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 47. '''The Mysterious Adventures of Captain Heroic, Jr.!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 48. '''Chaotic Troubles!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 49. '''Re-Enter the Mindless Destroyers!: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 50. '''The End of All Alieninators! Part 1: '''Teaser: The King of the Alieninator begins his master plan. Main Plot: 51. '''The End of All Alieninators! Part 2: '''Teaser: Main Plot: 52. '''The End of All Alieninators! Part 3: '''Teaser: Main Plot: Category:Heroic Alliance Category:Billy2009